


Rebuilding Relations

by MoonLight_Lover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fred Weasley Lives, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLight_Lover/pseuds/MoonLight_Lover
Summary: Its Hogwarts Eighth year. Its also a fresh start for Draco Malfoy. Before now, he had always done things the way his father would have liked them to be done. And although he wasn't blaming his him, his father had made his life miserable.He now has a chance to make things right and while doing so he hopes that he will be able to mend his relationship with Harry, because he really had been a big dick. Unfortunately he doesn't really know how to do that. Enter Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. His friends really have come to save the day. And while he was sitting in an Azkaban cell, they had gone out and actually done something useful. Befriend the Golden Trio. Now all Draco has to do is worm his way into Harry's heart, although he hadn't found a way of doing so but how hard could it be.One the other side of the story, Harry is finally getting some peace and quiet. And after making some unusual friends, he is actually looking forward to the next year. But the year turns out to be nothing like he expected. Especially when Hermione and Pansy hang out more than anyone really thought was necessary, really, it isn't safe.Fic starts before the Deatheater trials.More tags to be added





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.  
> I'd like to thank everyone for stopping by and reading this fic. And although I am very excited to be writing it, I would like to say that it will be very slow and I have no idea when I am going to be able to upload each chapter as I am writing them as I go along and with all the school work and exams that are coming up over the next two years for me, it will be quite hard for me to get each chapter up. I ask you very kindly to bear with me as thing will be a bit slow.
> 
> I would also really appreciate some feedback, although this is only my second ever fanfic so I do ask you to be gentle. I also wouldn't mind and suggestions and ideas, and although I do have a ruff plan of how this is going to go I wouldn't mind a helping have been hand.
> 
> Thanks to all  
> MoonLight_Lover xxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nearly the start of a new year at Hogwarts. And although it is still ruins, Draco couldn't wait to get back. If he could ever make it out of his Azkaban cell. Unknown to him, someone has given him a little helping had to make his recent wish come true.

The date of your trial has been set to the 29th " 

"29th of …." 

The guard glared at him. "May" 

"Ok." 

The door closed and once again Draco was by himself in his cell in Azkaban. He was surprised that his trial date had been set so early. It was clear that a large amount of the Ministry hated the Malfoy family for their 'contribution' to the war, despite being so popular in the past (not that Draco was surprised in any way) and he would have thought his trail was be postponed as long as possible so that he would be spending as long as possible time in Azkaban in case he was somehow set free. He doubted that though, and even thought he deserved what was coming for him.  

He had already got lucky. Most of the death eaters had been sent to Azkaban on the 2nd or 3rd of May. Those who hadn't were either in hospital care or hadn't been caught. There was also, the Malfoys. Although his parents had gone to Malfoy Manor, Draco had spent the night at Hogwarts in the great hall where they had been a large amount of small beds placed. In the morning he had been collected by a ministry auror. But rather than being sent to Azkaban, he was taken to Malfoy Manor. It had turned out that rather than going straight to Azkaban like his father, him and his mother would be going at the later date of the 10th . They had been told it was because neither of them had the dark mark, but Narcissa had a feeling there was something or someone that had led them to be kept out of Azkaban for longer. They had enjoyed the time wile it lasted, making plans for the worst, but also thinking about what they would go if they somehow managed to be set free. But that was unlikely as many people hated them so much. 

Draco was now thinking about who would be the judge in his trial. If he got someone who really disliked the Malfoy family, or even just his father, he could easily end up with a life sentence in Azkaban. He knew that they would try and do anything possible to get back at his father, even if it meant sentencing someone to a life sentence who couldn't control what happened to him and the people around him. His fate really was in the hands of the judge. What Draco didn’t know was that who this person would be, had already been decided only a days before.    

 

>\---------------<>\---------------<>\---------------<>\-------------<>\---------------<>\---------------<>\---------------<

 

Harry Potter stepped into the office of the Minister of Magic. 

"Hello Harry"

"Hello Kingsley" 

Harry sat down on the chair in front of the desk and sighed. He had come to talk to Kingsley about some of the death eater trials. And although he left at 1 o'clock, and only had to floo to the ministry and take a lift up the floor of the  Ministers office and walk through the door, by the time he sat down it was 1:33.

"I thought you said you would be hear by 1:10 latest" said Kingsley in an amused tone. 

"I left my flat at 1:02, I thought I would have been safe from the press, and fans on a Tuesday morning." Harry slumped down in his chair, before sitting back up properly. he knew that Kingsley wouldn't be happy with the up coming conversation, but it had to be made.  

Kinsley just chuckled, he then put up some silencing charms had made sure everyone on the floor new he was in a meeting. "I understand that you want to talk about the trails of a curtain pair of 'death eaters', who I feel shouldn't have that title, just like I'm sure you don't as well." 

Harry smirked, "Yes. I know that I had already asked you to keep them out from Azkaban for as long as possible by keeping them in the manor but I really don't want them staying in there for too long either. And you know that I must not have been happy when I received an owl giving me a preview of the times of their trials before they go out to the public." 

Kingsley just sighed  

"Kingsley, they saved my life, both of them and I just feel like I need to do something. They shouldn’t be in there." Harry took a deep breath. " If it hadn't been for them we would have lost, I would have been dead and the Voldemort would have taken over. All I want you to do is see if you can bring their trial dates forward, Narcissa's is on the 10th of July, Draco's is on the 31st of August for god's sake, that’s only one day before we leave for Hogwarts. I know he wants to go, especially now that his friends have informed him that if he goes that they will to. Lucius's can stay where it is its only on the 21st of July. Why is his before Draco's anyway?" 

"I don’t know Harry, but I think you should tell me what you actually want me to do, so I can see what if I can do" 

"All I want to you to do is bring Draco's and Narcissa's trial dates forward, Narcissa's doesn't need to be by much. I also, if you don't mind, want you to be the judge for all three trails of the Malfoys, because I know that you are doing some of them. Kingsley, you’re the only person I know who would judge them fairly." 

"Harry there is only so much I can do."

"Kingsley please. Sorely I can't be that had to put forward a request, when it comes from 'The saviour of the Wizarding World' himself" Harry said using his figures for quotation marks.

 Kingsley sighed,"It’s a big ask, but I'm sure that it can be done, especially if it's at the request of Harry Potter" 

"Thank you Kingsley" 

"Your welcome, I'm sure you can see yourself out"

"Of course." Harry  did hate using his title for things, but sometimes it was alright for the people you care about, whether they know it or not.

Once Harry had left, Kingsley sighed, thought for a minute then called in one of the aurors that were working with the magical court to sort out the death eater trials. came down, Kingsley motioned him to take note.  

"I would like to reschedule some of the trails, I want Narcissa Malfoy's to be moved from the 10th of July to the 27th of May, and Draco Malfoys from the 31st of August to the 29th of May. I also want you to make sure that I will be judging all of the Malfoys trials." 

"Sir, are you sure this is a good idea?" The auror asked wearily.

"I am making the changes due to a request from Mr Potter, have any of the Malfoys trial dates been released to the public" 

"No, they are due to go out tomorrow." 

"Good. Can you make sure the dates have been changed before the papers have been changed. After that can you go to Azkaban and tell them the new dates, they will find out that I will be their judge at a later date. Only Narcissa's and Draco's dates will be published, it is to early for Lucius' trial date to go out." 

"Yes sir." 

Once the auror had left, Kingsley laid back in his chair and sighed. How Mr Potter had managed to persuade him to move the dates forward after what he already did was a mystery to him, since he is an uneasily swayed individual, but he knew that he had made the write choice to help Mr Potter by moving the trial dates forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy,  
> I would like to thank you, oh so very much, for reading the first chapter of my fanfic. I know that it is quite short, and as the story progresses, they should get longer, but I'm not promising anything. 
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> MoonLight_Lover xx


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't believe it. He was free. 

Yes, he would have to do community service by helping rebuild Hogwarts, but that wasn’t something that he thought of as a real punishment, especially if he wanted to go back there in September. He probably would have gone and helped anyway, even if it wasn’t part of his punishment in the first place. The odd thing was that the 'punishment' was to be held while he was completing his last year. He was to spend at least 10 hours per week helping out around the castle as there were going to be places that would not have been cleaned up in time for the school year. He was to report to the headmistress each Sunday night to prove his work. Not that Draco minded, and this was only gong on until the end of October. Although, now that he was thinking about it, Draco would have never thought he would have said these sentences a couple months ago. Then, he would have thought he would have been dead by now, or in an Azkaban cell. Which he was for a brief period, but it wasn’t that bad. He had been put in a cell with a small amount of comfort, if you could call it that, and now that there weren't any dementors, it want as bad as he thought it would be. Though he knew he wouldn’t have been thinking the same thing if he was at the height of his father in a high security cell at the top of the 'tower'.   

His mother had gotten of lucky as well. She had a year and a half of house arrest. Though she could move between a few of the Malfoy properties. Malfoy manor, a large house in the south of France and a small place (4 bedrooms) in the country side of Orvieto, Italy where you could see rows of olive trees over the hills for miles. With a year and a half house arrest, Narcissa would be free just before Christmas next year. She also had another six months of community service in the muggle world after that. Draco new she had already chosen to work at an orphanage for children that were muggle born who had lost their parents in the war (it was located in muggle London).   
   
Draco did know that his father wouldn't be as lucky. Although he wasn’t expecting it, Draco and his mother had had Harry Potter on their side of the argument and he knew that without Potter, there was no way they would be where they were know, even if the same points had been made by a different person. Kingsley may have been the judge, but he wasn’t the only person in the room. Draco also new that, although Harry had a lot to say about him and his mother, Lucius hadn't done a thing to help harry in any way shape of form. And in the beginning, his father really had been a devoted follower of Voldemort, in the beginning.      
   
He could remember the feeling as he awaited his punishment. Harry had just given a really long speech, most of the jury were stunned. Draco had begun feeling even more nervous than he ever had before. His mother was in the corner as she had been allowed to come out to his trial if she had wanted to. He looked back over to Potter. What had surprised him was that Harry had given him a small smile. Then Kingsley began to speak.    
 

 _We have come to a conclusion. It is clear that you have contributed to both sides of the war, even if it wasn’t under your will. But it looks as if you would have switched sides if you would have had a chance, rather than in the middle of the Battle of Hogwarts like you did. Therfore,_ _Draco Lucius Malfoy, you have been sentenced to do community service in the form of helping to rebuild Hogwarts once you get back to school. This will be ongoing untill the weekend before the last day of October. That will be all._

 

There had been shot of commotion in the room, many saying that the punishment was to light. However Kingsley had dismissed the Jen all as he stepped off his podium.

Draco sighed happily, then sat up and got of his bed.    
   
His trial had been in the morning, he had gone back to the manor with his mother. Many of their happy memories from the manor had been taken away from them, so both of them decided that the place needed a makeover. To make it a bright and happy again. Draco was glad, it would give his mother something to do. Otherwise she would have been spending most of her time in France or Italy.   
   
Draco was standing by the window, looking out to the grounds. He was expecting Pansy to come. Although she hadn't specifically said that she was coming today, she had said that she would be coming as soon as possible, even if it had only been a day since his trial, Draco really had a feeling that she would be coming today, she could never stay away for long. Well he might as well be looking good when she comes.         
 

>\---------------<>\--------------<>\---------------<>\-------------<>\---------------<>\---------------<>\---------------< 

   
When Pansy did come, she didn’t come alone. With her was Blaise and Theo.   
   
Draco was in his room siting on his window seat. When he saw three people walking up the massive manor drive. In his excitement to get up he practically fell of his seat, not that he would ever admit it in the future. He hadn't seen his friends all together in one room since the last school year, that really hadn't been an enjoyable experience. Although he had loved his godfather, he was a horrible headmaster. No matter how biased he was towards the Slytherins.       
   
"Hey." By the time Draco had got downstairs the three of them were now in their extremely large foyer. It was as if Draco had become shy, these three had been his best friends since childhood. Yes, Crab and Goyle had followed him around everywhere, but they were never really his friends. And Draco had a feeling that in his early years, his father had payed them to be his 'bodyguards'. But these three were special to him.   
   
 He had first met pansy at one of the Christmas balls his mother had set up, she always like these kind of things. Pansy and Draco were six. It was a funny kind of relationship, but Pansy was the only friend that was allowed to see Draco on a regular basis, which lead to them becoming best friends. This was mainly because she had been one of the candidates for Draco to be betrothed to. But then Draco came out to his mother at the young age of 10. After Narcissa managed to convince Lucius to wait until Draco was older before he was to make the decision of who Draco was to marry.    
   
Draco and Blaise were also good friends, but unlike Pansy, Lucius didn’t approve of this as much. There was never really a reason as to why, but both Blaise and Draco new it had something to do with the fact that he didn’t really like Blaise's mother. Fortunately, Narcissa did, which meant they did get to hang out, more at parties than anything else. But both Blaise and Draco agreed that their relationship grew once they had started Hogwarts. They first met when they were 5, but their friendship didn't really start until they were 7 as they once had a small rivalry between them.            
   
Draco didn’t really know Theo to begin with. Though he was allowed to come round more than Blaise, Theo's father was very strict and liked to have Theo under his eye for more time than was necessary. And Draco and Theo only really talked when they were at parties. But they became closer after the tragic death of Theo's mother. Their mothers had actually been really good friends, and at the funeral, Narcissa had gone up to Theo and told him that he was always welcome at the manor if he needed it. And one night he did, he decided to leave his home after he had been crying about his mother and his father had told him that he needed to get over it, and if he wouldn’t stop crying that he would have to punish him. Theo had flooed to Malfoy Manor in the early hours in the morning when he couldn't take it anymore. Since then he and Draco had become really close. This all happened when they were eight.   
   
"Hi Dra....."   
   
Pansy never got to finish her sentence because at that moment Draco had flung himself onto her, nearly knocking her over. Draco had never show this type of affection to anyone apart from these three. Even his mother, unless he was sure his father was nowhere near around. After a lot of hugs and a few shed tears from Pansy and Draco, they all decided to go up to Draco's room. They really needed to catch up on a few things. 


	3. Chapter 3

Once they had got to Draco's room, they all sat down. On the floor. Draco next to Pansy, and Theo next to him on the other side, while using Blaise as a head rest. 

"You know you really have to thank Potter for this." 

"Blaise, is that really the first thing you are going to say to me since my trial." They all laughed at Blaise's antics, including Blaise himself, who gave a little smirk as well.   

"Draco, I love you, really, but if it hadn't been for Potter, you would probably be in a lot worse situation, your trial date was going to be on the 31st of August if he hadn't done anything about it. And he made sure that Kingsley was the judge to yours and your mother's trial as well as your father's. 

"I know, but what am I going to do about it, I don’t think he would want me to go anywhere near him, so how am I meant to thank him." 

"I'm not too sure about that Draco." Said Theo. Pansy sent him a dirty glare.  

"Why would you say that?" 

"Draco please don't be angry with me." Pansy said suddenly. 

"Why would I be angry with you Pans?" 

"Well, while you were in Azkaban, Theo, Blaise and I decided that we would go and start helping the re-build of Hogwarts. Obviously, quite a few people were not happy and did have a few hexes thrown at us. That was until one-day Potter and his gang showed up. That morning we had been put into partners and allocated to certain parts of the castle. And whilst Blaise and Theo were put together, I ended up being with Granger. Ron kicked up a right fuss abou...." 

"RON !!!!!" Draco all but screeched. Pansy, Blaise and Theo all jumped about a foot in the air. 

"She's getting to it, Jesus calm down Draco" Said Blaise, while settling Theo on his lap.  

"Anyway, WEASLEY was kicking up a right fuss about it, he had been paired with Potter. But Hermione had just told him to stop fussing and came over to work with me. We had been put in quite a quiet area so for the first hour or so we had worked in silence. After which we had moved on to small talk, where I apologised to her. I also apologised to her on the boy's behalf as well and told her that when we would go down for lunch that I would make them apologise properly. And after she had excepted the mountain of apologies, do you know what she asked. She asked about you and she asked if you were ok. And me being curious, after I had told her that you were okay as far as I knew, I asked her why she wanted to know. And she told me something very interesting. She told me the certain happenings of when they had appeared at Malfoy Manor and what had happened in the Room of Requirements during the battle." 

Draco winced 

Pansy's voice became softer. " Draco, I understand that you don’t have to share everything with us, but this is big, and I would have thought that you would have told us something. 

"I'm sorry. Everything was just moving so quickly, and I know that this sounds really bad but I forgot. I did. But I promise that I won't keep something this big from you again." 

"Anyway." Theo said lightly.    

"So after that she said that she just wanted to see if you were doing alright. She then asked me if you had found out your trail date" 

"Why did she ask that?" Draco sounded very confused 

"Well she then mumbled that Harry had made sure that it wouldn't be too long." 

"What." 

"Basically, she said that Potter had found out that your trial date was set one day before the start of term and he had gone to Kingsley and demanded he changed it, as well as making sure the he would be the judge of all the Malfoy trials. He knew that if you had a biased judge you wouldn't stand a chance." 

"That's why when you sent me that letter and told me that Potter that had moved my trial date forward, you didn’t tell me where you got your information from." 

"Yep. When we went down to lunch, Blaise, Theo and I also apologised to Ron and Harry" 

"It was quite funny actually." Blaise suddenly piped up. "Pansy spent at least ten minutes profusely apologising to Harry for what she said in the Great Hall once Snape had left. By the end Theo and I, as well as Potter, were trying very hard not the laugh." 

"If looks could kill, Blaise would defiantly be dead right now" Theo laughed. Pansy was glaring daggers at Blaise. Draco was surprised that he hadn't shut up yet. 

"Anyway," Pansy said clearing her throat, "It was clear that we had all been forgiven and we ended up all sitting with each other at lunch. We've been getting along quite well, and we've gone to Hogs end with them a couple of times for a drink." Pansy ended quite quietly   

"So, while I've been sitting in a cell in Azkaban, you've been hanging out  and having fun with the Golden trio." Draco said in, what the others thought was, a sour voice       

The room went deathly silent.

"Draco, I'm sorry really. you know there was a limit on the amount of letters I could send you, I couldn't be writing you one every minute of the day and I just thought that rather than doing nothing I would be useful and try and make are lives a bit easier. I didn't know you would get so ang.."

Draco just started to laugh. 

"What's so funny?" Pansy cried. She had been sure that she had just lost her friendship with her 'lifelong' friend. 

"The fact that you all think I'm mad at you. I'm just intrigued as to what you've been doing, Pansy the look on your face is absolutely priceless." 

Pansy just looked at him, gobsmacked. 

"Draco, I think you might have broken Pansy." Theo said while laughed, so hard that he ended up having to wipe tears out of his eyes. 

"Anyway, moving on from Potter, and the fact that I will formally thank him when I get back to Hogwarts, I do want to make sure that you lot will be coming with me." 

"Of course we are, Draco. Why would you think we wouldn't." Pansy said. 

 "Because you never actually said yes the first time." 

"We didn’t know if Theo would be able to come then, you know that. His father hadn't had his trial yet and" 

"I know Pansy, I wouldn’t have wanted Theo to come, if would be endangering him. I still can't believe some of the things he's done to you Theo." 

"He was fine before mum died. It was afterwards when things started to get bad" 

"Theo, things were already bad before your mother died, and once she did die, things just got even worse. He hit you and threatened you, and when you came out to him, he ended up cursing you badly that it took you half an hour to get over to the fireplace 10 feet in front of you so you could floo over to my place. And he just ended up dragging you back after three days. Not to mention the other things he's done. He's been abusing you, I'm just glad he can't hurt you anymore." Draco ended softly. 

By now, both Theo and Draco had a tear or two in their eyes. And Theo had crawled over to Draco and they had been hugging. The room became quite again, when Theo spoke up. 

"I'm glad he can't hurt me anymore as well, and besides, he doesn't mean anything to me anyway. So we will all be joining you on the Hogwarts express, although don't be surprised, if when we find you, we have three Gryffindor's trailing behind us." 

At that moment, one of the Malfoy house elves, popped up. 

"Minnie, has been asked to tell Master Draco and his friends that dinner is ready, and that Mrs Malfoy will also be joining you as the meal you have asked for sounds very appetising. Minnie will be resting for the night unless Master Draco would like her to do anything else." 

"No thank you Minnie." Was Draco's replied as he and his friend went down to the dining room.         

 

>\---------------<>\--------------<>\---------------<>\-------------<>\---------------<>\---------------<>\---------------< 

 

The second time they all came around to Draco's was quite a few weeks after Lucius' sentence. And only two weeks before they were due to go to Hogwarts. They were only stopping for a short while, Theo and Blaise were going to do some last-minute shopping before Hogwarts. And although they still had two weeks, neither wanted to go when Diagon Alley when it was overcrowded with people. And Pansy said that she had to go somewhere at 2. So, at 12 o'clock, Pansy, Blaise and Theo all gracefully stepped out of the floo. Once again, they made their way up to Draco's room.  

"Draco, I am so sorry," Pansy began. 

"Pans, it's fine, I was actually thinking that he would have been worse of." 

"Even then Draco, I still feel bad for you. He still has to spend time in Azkaban and when he does come out, granted we didn't think that he would, he has to spend even more time on House Arrest" 

"Pansy, even mother isn't that upset, we all thought that the outcome would be a lot worse, although I'm pretty sure that if the judge hadn't been Kingsley, it would have been a lot worse. I can even remember the look on fathers face when it as announced, although I'm sure that I was the only one who saw the slight slip in his mask."    

 

_Lucius Malfoy, it is clear that nearing the end of the war, you would have left_ _Voldemort's forces if it had been safe for you and your family to do so. I know that by your sons sixth year, you would have happily pulled out if you had had the chance without_ _endangering_ _your own family. Unlike others, who decided to_ _abandon_ _their own children when they realised that they_ _weren't_ _going to join them with the D_ _ark L_ _ord."_  

_Both Draco and Lucius_ _new that this was a jab at Nott. He had left Theo at Hogwarts once he realised that he wasn’t doing to join him on the_ _Dark Lords side. But not before a few_ _beatings and some harsh words. The life_ _sentence_ _he had_ _acquired_ _would do him some good._  

" _You can't however, ignore the fact that you were one a supportive follower of his, and that you did endanger your family by doing so, that being said. You have been sentenced to one and a half years in Azkaban, followed by two years of house arrest. you then have a choice of either doing ten years of community service or doing one year of community service and giving the ministry one fifth of the Malfoy fortune to help with funeral costs and materials_ _for re-building damaged property of both the_ _wizarding_ _and muggle world."_  

_There was a small_ _murmur from_ _the_ _Wizengamot_ _members in the court room._  

_"I_ _assume_ _that you will want to talk with your son so you will be taken to a_ _room to do so before you will be taken back to_ _Azka_ _ban_ _. You will be placed in a cell which is on a_ _lower level than the one of your_ _previous stay, I think it may_ _actually_ _be the cell that your son stayed in if I am not mistaken."_  

 

"I still can't believe that father got off so lucky, but I do think that he deserves what he got." 

"Draco!" Pansy cried. Although she knew that Draco was angry at what his father had done, she didn’t think that he would have said something like that. 

"But he did, he had his head stuck in the clouds for so long that he didn’t realise that he was endangering mother and I. If he hadn't been so focused on the Dark Lord then I might have felt a bit more sorry for him, but I don’t." Draco calmed down and took a deep breath. "But I am glad that he isn't in there for long, he doesn't deserve that, I know that he was only trying to protect us."  

"Oh, how did it go?" Blaise suddenly remarked 

"What?" 

"You said you were going to tell you father tha..." 

"Oh yer. I still can't believe what he said to me." Draco looked out of the window, remembering what had been said in the small, dark room.  

  

_As he had been_ _le_ _d_ _away, there had been a lot of_ _lou_ _d_ _mu_ _rmur_ _ing_ _about how his_ _se_ _nte_ _nce_ _wasn’t long enough from the crowd._  

_Draco had been glad that they had set up a room to let him talk with his father for a few_ _precious_ _minuets. First, Lucius had_ _ap_ _ologised_ _to Draco had ask him to forgive him. Draco had been so stunned that all he had done was nod his head and give his father a hug. They had ended up staying like that for a few minutes. Draco couldn't remember that last time him and his father had hugged. Probably around when he was eight years old. His father had then asked him to take care of his mother, even if he decided_ _no_ _t_ _to go back to the manor after H_ _ogwarts. Draco was surprised by that, he had thought that his father would have asked him to carry on with the Malfoy_ _business, and try to bring back_ _the name_ _, rather than go back to_ _Hogwarts like he had wanted to. The last think he had asked Draco to do was to look after himself and to make_ _sure_ _that he was happy. This had almost made Draco cry. It was all going so well that Draco had finally decided to tell him, t_ _his was_ _when D_ _raco_ _told his_ _father what he had been hiding from him for so many years._  

_The guard walked up to them and was just about_ _to_ _tell_ _them that they had used up all their time, when Draco said that they needed just a few more minutes. And although she said that they needed to be quick, she went back outside and stationed herself by the door where she was standing just a few minutes before._  

_"I need to tell you something,_ _"_ _Draco_ _said_ _as he turned back_ _around_ _to face his father. He_ _took a big breath, and looked right into his_ _father's_ _eyes, "I'm gay"_  

_"I know"_  

_Draco's mouth dropped open. Lucius just looked at him. After a couple of_ _seconds, he got_ _impatient_ _._  

_"Draco, how many times do I have to tell you, it is very unrefined for you to make such a_ _facial expression in public._ _Close_ _your mouth."_  

_Draco shut his mouth with an audible click_  

_"How....How did you...."_  

_" Draco, you’re my son, how could I not know. I did have some_ _suspicions_ _but when your mother came to me to ask if your_ _betrothal_ _could wait until a later date, I knew that you must have told her. She had_ _neve_ _r had_ _any objection before. Draco the only reason I did start acting any different was because I was waiting for you to tell_ _me. I_ _wouldn't_ _have even started looking for someone for you if it_ _hadn't_ _been for my father, he had wanted me to do it before you turned two. I knew that you would have been wary to tell me, but I wouldn’t have thought it would have taken this long."_  

_"I still_ _don't_ _understand" spluttered Draco._  

_"Draco, when you were younger, you would only ever go outside if you were sure there was_ _absolutely_ _no mud,_ _where as_ _other boys_ _your_ _age would happily role in the stuff if they had a chance. You would always be happier playing in your_ _mother's_ _wardrobe. Do you remember the Christmas before_ _you_ _went to Hogwarts, only a few weeks after_ _you told your mother, and we had done a S_ _ecrete_ _Santa_ _?_ _Do_ _you_ _remember what she got_ _?_ _"_  

_"Yes, I don’t think I've ever taken it of"_  

_"I know you always thought it was your mother who got you that, Draco your mother had got Severus_ _, and she bought him a new wand_ _holster_ _. I was the one who got you and I was the one who gave you the necklace, the dragons eyes are made of_ _emerald_ _s_ _you know. I had wanted to get you something special. Draco many people_ _now_ _believe that I was the last,_ _let's_ _say, traditional Malfoy. I d_ _isagree._ _I think it_ _was_ _my father. If I was like him, the_ _second I_ _had any_ _inkling_ _that you were gay, I would have warned you not to go down that path, and the moment I would have found out, you would have been disowned. But I could never do_ _so_ _mething_ _like that to you, even if I_ _didn't_ _approve, I_ _know I_ _don't_ _say it_ _of_ _ten_ _enough, but I love you Draco and that will never change._ _S_ _ince my father died I have be trying_ _t_ _o_ _change that way that he has taught me to think,_ _obviously_ _he was still alive when I_ _found out_ _._ _B_ _ut decisions like_ _disowning_ _you_ _for being gay_ _are_ _more_ _about family then_ _tradition_ _for me. But the smaller things are going to take some time."_  

 

"I think at that point I was practically hugging him to death, do you guys know how long it's been since he has said that he loves me, I couldn’t even remember"  

Pansy, Blaise and Theo all just stared at him with wide eyes.  

"I know, I wasn’t expecting it either. I never knew he knew, otherwise I would have told him sooner. And I still can't believe that he excepted it with open arms. I always thought he would have been disgusted by it." 

"I'm guessing since he said that, you've been wanting to spend more time with him." Theo said softly, shuffling closer to Draco. 

"Hey, I'm sorry Theo." 

"There's nothing to be sorry for, I'm glad your father excepts you for who you are rather than trying to change you, unlike mine. I'm just glad that I never get to see the sight of him again, the things he did to me." Theo's voice got quieter at the end, like he was thinking about it.  

Draco just pulled him into a hug, and soon all four of them were in the centre of Draco's bedroom just hugging. 

Once they had stopped and settled down again, Blaise looked at his watch. 

"I think me and Theo should go, otherwise by the time we get there, the pace will already be packed." 

As both Blaise and Theo got up, Theo looked over at Pansy 

"I think I'll stay here, and keep Draco a bit of company, I've still got half an hour." 

"Okay" 

"Good luck you two, let us hope that neither of you drown in the sea of people that will be there. It is quite a nice day after all"   

Both Theo and Blaise give Draco a sour look. Once they had gone, Draco and Pansy went back to sitting on the floor. 

"Do you think them to will ever get together?" 

"I don’t know Draco. I'm hoping that they will. The war is finished, Theo's father is locked up and things are looking a lot better. But they act like a married couple anyway, so why does it matter?" 

"It matters because they aren't together. And I know for a fact that Theo is head-over-heels in love with Blaise, he told me so. And I am also pretty sure that Blaise is as well since he can't seem to take his eyes of Theo. So why are they taking so long?" Draco whined. 

Pansy just sighed. "Again, I don’t know. But I have a feeling that it won't be long, I also have a feeling that this year is going to be a lot better for us than the last, despite what has happened." A smirk spread across Pansy's face. "Speaking of being head-over-heels in love, how's your own little crush doing?" 

"I have no idea what you are talking about Pansy." Draco said quickly, a blush forming on his cheek. 

Soon after, Pansy went and Draco was left to think about what could happen in the following year. Pansy was right, Draco had a feeling that this would be a good year.     


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to apologise for the fact that the chapters are coming out so slow. This fic is mainly just me writing whenever I get a spear chance. but I hope it isn't to bad. I would also really appreciated if anyone could point out any grammatical errors, as I am really bad at typing and just bad at English in general, which is really bad considering it's my first and only language. I'd just like to thank you for reading as well and I hope you enjoy.

It was just a few days before the first of September, the day that the Hogwarts express would pull into Kings Cross Train Station, to welcome its passengers to climb aboard and make the journey to Hogwarts. And although any eighth year's returning had the option to just apparate straight to Hogsmeade, Draco and his friends had decided that they would take the train, even if it may cause them to end up with a few more stinging hexes than necessary. Draco knew that the only reason that they were doing this was for sentimental reasons. 

But instead of worrying about that, Draco had the unpleasant task of packing his bags. In previous years his mother had often just done it for him with the help of a few house elves, and in his seventh year, Draco hadn't even packed, as he was often called home many evenings and weekends as well as missing whole weeks of school. However this year Draco decided that rather than bothering his mother, he would pack his bag himself. He would still have the help of Minnie, and it wasn't like he hadn't ever packed a bag, but he was packing for Hogwarts. His bag had an undetectable extension charm, and he was sure that he could bring his whole room to school in that bag if he wanted to. But Draco knew that if he didn't start soon, he might not finish by the end of the day.

 

One day later, Draco had finally finished. He had been interrupted a few times by his mother or a few of the house elves telling him meals where ready, or that he should take a break, or in one case go to bed. But he had finally finished. Inside his bag he had:

 

 

  * Seven school robes (He had at least 2 extra)
  * Eight school shirts
  * Five pairs of black jeans (One of the privileges Eighth years had was being able to wear jeans as part of their uniform)
  * Five jumpers
  * Three Slytherin ties (Although the Eighth years had their own common room and dorms, they were still required were house ties)



 

  * 7 pairs of skinny jeans (2 white, 2 grey, 3 black)
  * 3 casual button downs (1 green, 1 navy blue, 1 black (always worn with sleeves pushed up around the elbow))
  * 4 short-sleeved casual button downs (1 green, 1 navy blue, 1 black, 1 purple)
  * 4 thin jumpers that were slightly long (All were in pastel colours)
  * 3 oversized hoodies
  * 3 pairs of leggings (Often worn with top/hoodie to from PJ's)
  * 8 V-necked short-sleeved tops in various colours
  * 5 round necked short-sleeved tops in various colours
  * 4V-necked long-sleeved tops in various colours
  * 2round necked long-sleeved tops in various colours
  * 2 sets of dress robes
  * A large amount of underwear (Including socks)



 

  * All schoolbooks needed for that year
  * Large amounts of parchment
  * Inkpots in a range of colours (Draco always colour coded all his notes)
  * Various quills (Many of which were made from expensive feathers e.g A small peacock's)



 

 

 

Draco had also pack many other things that weren't clothes and school equipment, like some of his dragons (Some stuffed and others small sculptures) and jewellery. Draco had also packed a couple of his flower crowns, and although Draco loved wearing them, he had only been comfortable enough to do so in front of his three good friends. Not even his mother had seen him wear them more than a few occasions, none of which she had seen him wearing them for long. Draco also knew that many people would be bewildered at the amount of muggle clothes he owned, although over the holiday Draco had learned that he didn't really care what others thought as long as he was comfortable. Although a few well timed insults on the right topics could easily hurt him more than he cared to admit. 

 

>\---------------<>\--------------<>\---------------<>\-------------<>\---------------<>\---------------<>\---------------< 

 

After double and triple checking he had packed everything he wanted, Draco closed his cases and set it down. Today was the day. September the first, the day that he would leave for Hogwarts for the final year. A year later than expected, but it didn't really matter. It was nine o'clock, so Draco had exactly 2 hours before the Hogwarts express leaves. In theory, Draco could just apparate to platform 9¾ roughly five minutes before eleven. However, Draco didn't fancy starting of his school year by being said that he should be rotting in Azkaban. So instead, Draco, Pansy, Theo and Blaise decided that they would all meet up on the Hogwarts express an hour before it was set to leave. Although not many got on early, it was never said that you couldn't and it would give them a bit of peace and quite before the year began.  

Since he still had a bit of time, Draco decided that he would sit on his window seat in his bedroom and read for a bit. He had gotten quite into a large hardback muggle book, a fantasy, but Draco loved it and over the past week, whenever he had had a spare minute, he had been reading. Before long it was nearly ten, and Draco knew that he would be leaving soon.    

"Minnie"

"Yes Master Draco?" The house elf appeared with a pop, looking more than happy to help.

"Would you mind taking my case and Apollo (his owl) down to the foyer."

"Of course Master Draco, though Minnie thought you would just going to walk down to the grounds and apparate out."

"I'm going to say goodbye to mother before I leave, I think it would be quite rude of me if I didn't. It's just easier if I don't have to come all the way back up to get my bags, I think mother is in summer lounge." Draco paused, "I've already sent a letter to father, and I'm sure that if you or mother needs me, then you will give a call. I'm not forgetting anything am I?"

"No Master Draco" Minnie replied. Draco looked back at her.

"Minnie could you do me one last favour?"

"Yes Master Draco."

"Could you look after my mother. This house is very big, and I don't like the fact the she is going to be alone, if me or father were here it would be okay , but we aren't. And I know she will be busy decorating, trying to take away the feel of darkness, while still preserving our happy memorises, as she said herself." Draco took a breath, "But from time to time could you just spend some time with her. Like having a meal or two with her a day, she finds you great company."

"Of course Master Draco, Minnie would be honoured to make sure Miss Narcissa isn't ever feeling lonely."

"Thank you Minnie"

"Your welcome Master Draco." And with that, she disappeared with a pop.

Draco took a deep sigh, he then looked at his watch. 9:51. Nearly time to go, the only thing left to do was to say goodbye to him mother. Hoping that no tears would be shed, Draco made his way down to the Manors Summer Lounge.    


	5. Chapter 5

Narcissa Malfoy was indeed in the summer lounge, kind of. This was one of the rooms that she and Draco had already decorated. It was a bright room, located round at the back of the Manor. Large glass double doors opening out onto a white gazebo in the garden. White walls accented by yellows and pinks, the outer wall completely glass, so that you could see the lovely garden, the only thing after the war that hadn't had it's memories destroyed. The lounge was quite a fun room, two wicker chairs hanging from the low celling, which wasn't actually low, but lower than most of the other house. The two chairs adorned with pink and yellow cushions, a glass coffee table between them. A large, white, fluffy rug in the centre of the room, on top of an oak hardwood floor. This room was by far the favourite of both the resident Malfoys, although Draco did really like his room as well.

 

Narcissa herself was sitting in the white gazebo, near one of the garden entrances. This gazebo had three. It was in the shape of an octagon, the south entrance attached to the house, and the west and north-east leading out into the garden. The benches at the edges also had pink and yellow cushions, as well as the addition of some peachy orange. Draco came and sat next to his mother, both sitting in silence for some time. Eyes both following a pale blue butterfly as it fluttered though the visible part of the garden, from where they were sitting, it stopping every once in a while on top of a flower in one of the neatly kept beds. Looking at his muggle watch, Draco knew he didn't have much time before he was meant to meet up with his friends.

"I thought I'd come and say a quick goodbye before I left"

"I would have hoped so. I don't think I would have been very happy if you decided to leave without doing so, although I was beginning to think you had, considering you told me you were going early."

Draco turned to his mother, "I wouldn't have just left without telling you, even if I wanted to. I don't even want to leave you by yourself"

"Draco, I'll be fine, and besides if anything is wrong, I can just send you an owl. And I want you to try and actually have a good year, don't ruin it for yourself by worrying about me." said Narcissa in a stern voice.

"I won't, don't worry and I have Blaise, Pansy and Theo with me, so don't you go worrying about me either like I know you will."

Narcissa chuckled. "You had better get going, your friends will be waiting for you"

"You should have just said if you wanted me out the house." said Draco, as he and his mother hugged. They both laughed. "But you're right, I'd best be going." They both desided to walk out to the main foyer, where all of Draco's things were.

"Do take care Draco, and do say if you you're going to stay for Christmas, I might go and visit Andromeda and Teddy if you do."

Draco was glad the Andromeda and his mother had reconciled, it meant he could spend some more time with his cousin Teddy. "Will do." Draco said, and with that, he grabbed his luggage and Apollo and apparated away. 

 

>\---------------<>\---------------<>\---------------<>\-------------<>\---------------<>\---------------<>\---------------<

 

It was 10:02 when Draco apparated onto platform 9¾. There stood the Hogwarts express, gleaming bright red. There were a few people at the other end of the platform, but apart from that, there was no else in sight. Draco quickly stepped aboard the train, a cool breeze of air hitting him. This particular Tuesday had been stiflingly hot, and a number of cooling charms had been cast on the train. Draco walked down to the end of the train, just before the open carriages that the Slytherins usually shared. In the last compartment sat Theo, Blaise and Pansy. Blaise and Theo were curled up on one cushioned bench. They often shared this carriage, Crabbe and Goyle in the opposite one, if they didn't fancy sitting with the rest of the Slytherins. Close enough to them, but they had the space to themselves. It was ironic that on the other end of the train, in the last compartment was where the Golden Trio usually sat. Draco never really knew why the Slytherins sat near the driver, or why they took the open carriages, they should have occupied by the Hufflepuffs. They were much more communal than the Slytherins.

Theo looked up and gave a small smile, "Look who finally decided to show up," he drawled.

"Hey I'm only three minutes late." Draco said. By the time Draco had gotten to the carriage, it was 10:03.

"Yes but," Pansy butted in, "you are never late, in fact you are usually always early, so what took you so long?" Draco mumbled something. "What was that." Pansy said with a smirk.

"I lost track of time."

"And why was that?" She asked so innocently.

"Because I was reading a book"

"I never would have thought that I would ever hear Draco Malfoy say that he lost track of time reading a muggle book."

"I never said that it was a muggle book."

"Look in your hand sweetie."

Draco looked down, and to his surprise, his book was in his hand, you could tell that it was a muggle book but the paper cover over the hardback. He had never actually put it in his bag. And when he had gone to pick up his things, he had just held onto it. Draco didn't even know it had happened, and would have thought his mother would have said something, but oh well. Draco just shrugged. He put his case and Apollo onto the rack above the window, sat down next to Pansy, opened the book and began to read.

"Really," said Pansy, sounding exasperated.

"Let me at least finish the chapter, there are only two pages left. I didn't even get to finish it at the manor."

"Fine." Pansy said with a huff. Blaise and Theo just rolled their eyes, and two pages later, Draco put his book down. Although he was tempted to carry on.

"Are you done now? Who knew you had turned into such a Ravenclaw."

"Pansy, stop teasing him." said Blaise, Draco smiled back.

"Oh yeah," Draco suddenly sat up a little straighter, "How did your shopping trip go."

"It was fine thanks," said Theo while slowly sitting up as well," we didn't end up drowning in the 'sea of people' there either."

Draco just laughed, "There must have been quite a few people there though."

"There were loads. Although I am quite surprised that neither of us got hexed, actually we didn't get very many glares either." Blaise finished of.

"At least we got all of our shopping done, I was nearly going to go to Hogwarts without and school books."

"Of course you were Theo." said Blaise. Theo just whacked on the head, then settled down to his earlier position, half ontop of Blaise, Draco just looked at the two of them and sighed.

"Honestly." Pansy sighed.

"What?" said both of the boys.

"Nothing." She replied.

"So," Draco said suddenly, "when are you going to introduce me to your knew friends?"

"Later today actually," stated Pansy, "I said to Hermione that we would find them on the train, and I'm sure you know exactly were to take us."

Draco blushed. This trip to Hogwarts was becoming even more sentimental, he had a thing for going to visit Potter on the train at least once on the way to Hogwarts, last year was the only year that he hadn't. He didn't really like to consider that the last school year actually happened. even in his sixth year, Harry had still come to 'visit' him in his carriage.

"I'm sure I can remember."

 

They continued to talk and before they knew it the whistle went of, signalling that they were about to leave.

"What." said Blaise. They hadn't even heard as more people had gotten onto the train, and know one had come to disturb them, although their door was closed and the blind rolled down. "I would have thought we would have heard some people pass through the corridor." They listened, now they could hear children calling goodbye's, as the train began to move.

"Guess we were to deep in conversation." said Theo, who was moving again to put his head in Blaise's lap while he stretched the rest of himself out. 

It was half way through the ride when Pansy gave a shout.

"What?" said Draco, who had gone back to reading his book. 

"I said the we would go see Harry, Ron and Hermione, why didn't anyone remind me. Granted Theo's been asleep this whole time," Theo, who was awake now was giving Pansy an angry glare, "but you two have been up this whole time!" Pansy stood up, "come on, I said we would go once things had settled down, it's been nearly three hours, we had better go."

"Fine." said Draco. He had just been getting to the good bit in his book series, well one of the good bits, there was more than one.

"You can leave your book here, I'm sure know one will touch it."

"No."

"Fine, but we need to go, care to lead the way." So they all filed out of their compartment, Draco first, then Pansy followed by a sleepy Theo, then Blaise at the rear. They didn't encounter any trouble. Many compartments had their doors closed, and the people that had their doors open didn't pay them any attention. When they got to the other end of the train they noticed that one of the compartments was in occupied. The opposite the empty carriage was the golden trios. The first thing they noticed, or heard rather, was Harry's laugh, which made Draco smile. It also let that the trio were indeed in the compartment that they thought they would be in.

"Come on then." And with that, Pansy stepped in front and slid open the compartment door.


End file.
